


What I Want

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda tells her husband, Sarek, what she wants and desires of him.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**What I Want  
** by Terry L. Gardner

  
I want to go to the ocean,  
And climb the highest dune.  
I want you to undress me,  
Beneath the summer moon.  
  
I want to stand under the stars,  
Held tight in your embrace,  
I want to drink in your lust,  
As you remove my gown of red lace.  
  
  
  
I want to surrender my body,  
To your every need and desire.  
I want to be a willing victim.  
Of your burning, passionate fire.  
  
I want to taste the kisses,  
From your soft and tender lips.  
I want to feel the shivers,  
From the touch of your fingertips.  
  


I want to lie beneath you,  
And feel the heat from your skin.  
I want you to lift my soul,  
To heights it's never been.  
  
I want to be left breathless,  
Begging and pleading for more.  
I want to spiral into ecstasy  
As you rock me to the core.


End file.
